


Recap On Wolf

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arrow setting, Explaining, Jackson is Roy harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not an Alpha anymore, gave it up to save my sister. Oh, younger sister. Turns out she was alive, she wasn’t in the Hale house fire. And other than all that crap with Kate, I’m fine,” he shrugged.</p><p>“Hale house fire?” the green Arrow asked seeming to not get it. Derek was actually a little taken back by that. From what Jackso-Roy! said, he’d thought that they’d look him up.</p><p>“Derek Hale, get your computer whiz to check me out,”</p><p>“Check him out, my god, he’s gorgeous,” he could hear on the other end of the the Vigilantes com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recap On Wolf

The City wasn’t exactly a place known for its good things and sunshine. Starling was a hot zone for crime, murders, kidnappings and a guy called the Arrow, a vigilante. The same guy was standing in front of him, alongside a boy that was wearing almost the exact same thing, but in red.

It just so happened that Red’s scent was identical to Jackson’s. If you put two and two together as easily as Derek did, then you’d say that Jackson was Roy, and Roy was the Red Arrow. What was actually odd to him, was that he had no scent of being a werewolf. He distinctly remembered biting him, turning him in a Kanima by accident and by the end of everything, he was a werewolf.

“What happened? You don’t smell like one of mine anymore,” he mentioned, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed the two. Jackson reached up and grabbed his hood, tossing it back so it wasn’t covering his face anymore. They were all hidden, so identity wasn’t a thing for the former werewolf and Derek.

“Mirakuru happened,” the wolf’s eyebrows shot up, not so much from knowing what that was, but from not understanding at all. He had no idea what he’d said.

“I... I don’t speak whatever that was,” he frowned at Jackson.

“It’s a drug,” the Arrow in green supplied roughly, his voice deep and echo-y from the voice filter. Derek kept his eyes on the man, easily picking up the tension whizzing through his body and the edgy and guarded exterior.

“So what? It counter-acted your werewolf ability?” he gradually turned back to Whittemore, seeing the submitted shrug. “A cure for Lycanthropy. Great, that’s not going to be used against us at some point,” he muttered sarcastically, running a hand through his hair tensely.

“I take it a lot’s happened since I left?” Jackson asked, crossing his own arms as the werewolf sighed and tried to relax.

“Remember Lydia being attacked?” he saw and felt the shiver that ran up the others back. He remembered. “Turns out she’s a Banshee now, she can sense the dead and she brought back my uncle. We had an Alpha pack attack. A Durach. A Human-Wendigo here and there. A Nogitsune that possessed Stiles. Oni, like Japanese spirits. Berserkers. Kate came back as a Were-jaguar. I was de-aged back to when I was sixteen, only lasted a day, but then everyone noticed I was becoming human, I died, came back evolved as a werewolf that could change into an actual wolf. And it turns out that Beacon Hills is actually a beacon for the supernatural,”

“Christ... seriously? And I thought that bitch died,” Jackson said incredulously, staring at him like he’d grown a few heads.

“I thought so too, but I guess Alpha claws can turn someone just as easily as the bite,” he shrugged. He was surprised that he was actually having a decent time talking to Whittemore. The guy was a lot more mature, like he grew up over the time he’d moved out of town.

“What about McCall? He still a loser?” it sounded like he was actually curious, not meaning for it to sound that bad.

“He’s an Alpha, has his own pack and everything,” he scoffed lightly.

“Good for him. And you? You said you were De-aged, died, and came back as an evolved wolf,” Derek had to admit that Roy was an improvement on Jackson. He was a lot more mature, and a lot more considerate.

“I’m not an Alpha anymore, gave it up to save my sister. Oh, younger sister. Turns out she was alive, she wasn’t in the Hale house fire. And other than all that crap with Kate, I’m fine,” he shrugged.

“Hale house fire?” the green Arrow asked seeming to not get it. Derek was actually a little taken back by that. From what Jackso- _Roy!_ said, he’d thought that they’d look him up.

“Derek Hale, get your computer whiz to check me out,”

“ _Check him out, my god, he’s gorgeous,_ ” he could hear on the other end of the the Vigilantes com. She must’ve started typing as soon as he gave his name. “ _And those eyes,_ ”

“Thank you,” he said outloud with a smirk.

“ _Oh my god, he can hear me?_ ” she instantly freaked. “ _Nevermind! Hale house fire... Hale house fire..._ ” it sounded like she was looking through his info now, looking for the fire in his records. The weak, feeble little ‘ _oh my god,_ ’ gave away that she may have just found it. A quiet whimper confirmed it.

“ _Arson, family fire, twelve dead, three survivors. One of the three comatose and badly burned. Laura and Derek Hale unharmed and missing. Ten years later, Laura Hale found dead and in half on Hale property, Derek Hale arrested under suspicion, but was released due to lack of evidence. Peter Hale presumed missing in the after event. This is horrible, everything on this, and you were even blamed for your sisters murder and-,_ ” it sounded like he cut off with a sob, her voice cracking. “ _Oh god, I’m sorry! And there was a man hunt after you because you were blamed for a disturbance at some school!_ ”

“Hey, I remember that! McCall blamed you when it was actually the Alpha who attacked us. Me, Lydia and Allison had no idea about the supernatural at that point and he needed to blame on someone when we asked and the police showed up,” Roy reminisced.

“I’m so glad I left town,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head a little. He doubted he’d be able to settle down in a normal pack, what with all the stuff he went through in the last thirteen years, and definitely not from the last five years.

“Need a place to stay while you’re here?” he eyed the Vigilante for a few seconds, searching him to see if the offer was real. He gave a nod and followed the two men as they left the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored, this popped up, hope you liked it :)


End file.
